


A Long Time In Coming

by Sarcasmcat



Series: You've Got Male! [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Shrugging Sidney lets Flower steer him through the doors, Geno and Jordan trailing behind them.  “I don’t think it really matters.  I mean, Alex likes pretty much anything.”With a long-suffering sigh Flower rolls his eyes.  “Sid, you are killing me.  This is the first date you’re going on with your boyfriend and you don’t have any ideas.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin
Series: You've Got Male! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Long Time In Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented or left kudos on any story in this series. 
> 
> So, when I first posted Going to the Chapel I never imagined it would end up sprawling into a series this long or would garner such a positive response. I'm not going to say this is the hard end of the series, but for now, this will be the last story, until I get another idea, which I'm sure will happen. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sidney groans as he gets to his feet. Over the last few games, he’s been taken to the boards more than a few times and his body is hellbent on reminding him of the fact. He ignores the way Flower pushes at his shoulder as they exit the plane. By the time they get to where they parked Sidney feels a little better, now that some of the knots have worked themselves out. 

He glances at Geno, who is next to him, looking as tired as he feels, and Sidney is glad they have the rest of the day to just unwind and relax. “Tomorrow after the video review?”

Geno nods, smiling, his dark eyes bright. “Yes. I make sure everyone know. You take care of Sanja?”

“Yeah. I appreciate it.” Sidney is still trying to figure out how to thank Geno for being the one to organize everything. He can’t do it himself or Alex would figure out, since he seems to be a bloodhound when it comes to finding out things like this. Even after five years he has no idea how the other man does it, but Sidney doesn’t want the surprise to be ruined. 

They reach their cars and Sidney smiles. “Thanks for the help Geno. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Sid.”

The ride home seems to drag on and Sidney impatiently taps his fingers on the steering wheel. This road trip had been better than the last one. It seems what he had said to Giroux the last time they played the Flyers has been making the rounds through the League, because no one has tried it again. Oh, he’s been checked and hit, but there hasn’t been a single instance of faggot or cocksucker being thrown around and it has been liberating. 

He finally pulls into the driveway, grinning when he’s sees Alex’s car. The entire way home he had been hoping his partner would be home. Right now, the only thing he wants is the press of Alex close, the brightness of his eyes, the low roll of his voice. Getting out of the car he barely manages to remember his bag before he heads up the walk and stairs.

Sidney is barely in the house and Alex is on him, catching his mouth in a kiss before bearing him back against the wall, his bag dropping to the floor. He laughs into the kiss, squirming when Alex’s hands slide across his sides, fingers lingering over the spots where he took hits over the last few games. Wiggling a hand between them he curls his fingers into Alex’s shirt.

Alex pulls back, eyes scanning Sidney’s face and he smiles. “Did good job Sidney.”

“Yeah.” Sidney doesn’t release Alex’s shirt, though there isn’t all that much space between them anyway. “Despite the fact everyone seems to have taken offence to me.” He had managed to score two goals and get three assists, which he is going to take as a job well done.

Wincing Alex nods, hand spread wide and hot on Sidney’s side. “Was bad. Are okay?”

Nodding Sidney leans forward, kissing Alex again before pulling back. “A little sore but nothing bad. I’ll feel better after a shower and maybe lunch?”

With a laugh Alex steps back, hand sliding from his side. “Is in fridge. I make thinking you be home soon.”

“I would have been home sooner, but traffic wasn’t on my side.” Sidney bends to pick his bag back up. “I’ll be back down in a few minutes.” Part of him wants to invite Alex up to shower too, but he knows the moment that happens they’ll get distracted and he really is hungry. 

He doesn’t linger in the shower and Sidney makes his way back downstairs, his hair still mostly damp. Alex already has everything out on the table and Sid drops into a seat, smiling. “Thanks. Have you gotten your team roster yet?”

Shaking his head Alex sits down. “Next week.” He makes a face. “Maybe. Rob not sure.”

Sidney isn’t surprised by that. It seems every year more and more people want to be on Alex’s team, as they find out about him from their friends or playing against his team. “Well, hopefully you’ll have some familiar faces on your team.”

Alex nods, before reaching across the table to push the plate closer to him. “Be good to have some of team back. Eat Sid.”

With a laugh Sidney picks up a sandwich and takes a bite. The team would get a good laugh if they know exactly how much Alex takes care of him when they get home from road trips. Most of the time he can’t get away without eating something, usually while Alex is keeping an eye on him. He finishes his lunch, sweeping the plates from Alex’s reach. “I can do the dishes. What is the dishwasher?”

“Dirty. Not enough to wash yet.”

Crossing to the sink Sidney rinses the plates before tucking them into the dishwasher, making a note they’ll be able to run it after dinner tonight. He dries his hands before turning to lean against the counter and look at Alex. “So, I was thinking, tomorrow after the video review I could come back and get you and we could go mess around at the rink.”

Alex leans back in his chair, bright eyes scanning Sidney’s face. “Would be good, if not too tired.”

“Oh, it would take a longer road trip than that to make me too tired to show you up on the ice.” He smiles at the arch look Alex levels at him. Even now Alex is great and like so many times before, Sidney can’t help but wish Alex’s knee hadn’t been destroyed, so he could have gotten to play against him for the ultimate prize. 

Alex shoves back from the table, stalking to close the distance between them. He slides his hand over Sidney’s hip, fingers curling in. “Is cute how sure Sidney.”

Grinning Sidney pushes his hand up under Alex’s shirt, fingers trailing over warm skin. He tips his head back, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Well, I mean I have yet to see proof you can beat me.”

With a huffed laugh Alex cups his chin and kisses him hard, licking into this mouth and Sidney laughs, his free hand curling into soft fabric.

\-----

Stretching Sidney presses closer to Alex, drawing the sheet up higher. With the sweat drying on his skin the room is chilly, and he is using it as a sad reason to be close to Alex. Pleasure is still trickling along his nerve endings and he drags his hand down Alex’s side. “Where do you want to go for dinner tomorrow night?”

Alex shrugs, dropping his head to press a kiss to Sid’s shoulder. “Not matter Sid. Don’t have to go out if not want to.”

Sid shakes his head, fingers rubbing over skin. “We’re going out.” He had promised Alex they would go out on a real date days ago and he isn’t going back on that. This isn’t just about proving to people he doesn’t care they know about his private life. This is about taking Alex out for a real date, like he should have years ago. “You really don’t care where we go?”

With a shake of his head Alex drags Sidney closer and kisses him. “Not care Sidney.”

“Okay.” Sidney lets Alex manhandle him, until they’re pressed together, and he closes his eyes, fingers skimming up and down Alex’s side. He’s going to have to ask some of the others where a good place to go would be. There is a reason the team never lets him pick when they go out, since he doesn’t have much of an idea about where to go. Jordan or Flower will likely have an Idea and he’ll have to ask them before the review tomorrow.

Right now, all he cares about is the way Alex’s hand is resting on his thigh, the lassitude spreading through his body and he sighs. 

\-----

Geno meets him outside the arena and Sidney smiles. “Morning.”

“Morning Sid.” Geno falls into step with him, bumping his shoulder as they head toward the doors. “Most of team come after review.”

Jerking the door open Sidney steps back so Geno can go ahead of him. “Great. Thanks again for doing this.”

With a grin Geno shrugs. “Is okay Sid. It for Sanja and it make him happy.”

And Sidney can’t even be mad, because at the end of the day it is all for Alex. This is the closest they can get to what it would have been like for Alex if not for his knee injury. And he knows the rest of the team enjoys it too, because Alex represents a new challenge for them.

Sidney isn’t really surprised that he and Geno are the first to the video room. This is the way it usually is and after the road trip they just got back, most of them probably slept until the last moment. He and Geno sit down and over the next few minutes more of the team trickles in. Jordan and Flower sit behind him and Sidney turns when Flower’s knee pushes against his back. “I have a question.”

Flower leans forward to poke him between the brows. “You know what I said about asking me for advice.”

Swatting at his hand Sidney sighs. “I’m not asking for advice. Well, not really. Where would be a good place to go for dinner, like a date.”

Sidney is glad there aren’t more people in the room because the way the three of them is staring at him in shock is bad enough.

Flower scrubs a hand across his face before shaking his head. “Wait, are you telling me, in five years you and Alex haven’t gone on a date?”

“Well, not really. I mean we’ve gone out, but more like two friends going out for lunch or dinner. Not ever anywhere nice.” Sidney sighs again. “Jordan, you can stop looking at me like that. I feel bad enough about it.”

Jordan slumps back. “I mean, I get why, but man.”

Flower pats Sidney on the shoulder as more people file in. “I’ll think about it and get back to you before we head to the practice rink.”

“Thanks.” Sidney shrinks down in his seat, embarrassment pooling in his stomach. He knows he shouldn’t feel so bad, and it wasn’t Flower and Jordan’s intention, but that doesn’t change anything. Even now he should have done better by Alex. 

Bylsma and the rest of the coaching staff finally come in and Sidney sits up, glad this is going to be a long review. It will give him something to think about besides the fact this will be their first real date and he can’t believe he has butterflies. 

\-----

Sidney looks over as Jordan yelps and Flower is suddenly in his place, arm going around his shoulder and he doesn’t try to fight when the other man drags him close. “Yes?”

Flower leans against him as they head to the parking lot. “You asked for my help and I’m going to give it to you. First, what kind of food do you want?”

Shrugging Sidney lets Flower steer him through the doors, Geno and Jordan trailing behind them. “I don’t think it really matters. I mean, Alex likes pretty much anything.”

With a long-suffering sigh Flower rolls his eyes. “Sid, you are killing me. This is the first date you’re going on with your boyfriend and you don’t have any ideas.”

“Alex isn’t my boyfriend.” 

Flower shakes him. “We aren’t arguing details. Food, what kind?”

Behind them, Sidney can hear Geno and Jordan laughing and he sighs, pulling away from Flower. At first, he doesn’t think he’s going to make it, but he manages, ducking when the other man grabs for him. “Forget it, I’m sorry I asked. I’ll figure it out myself.”

Holding a finger up, Flower leans towards him and Sidney barely manages to resist leaning back. “Fine, but remember, there should be red meat. None of this chicken you live on.” He grins and waves, stepping back. “See you at the practice rink.”

Sidney nods. “Yeah.” He checks his phone, but there isn’t a message. “I’ve got to make sure Alex is up. Hopefully, I won’t be late.”

Geno shrugs as Jordan heads towards his car. “We wait. No fun without Sanja.”

“No, it probably wouldn’t be.” Sidney waves as he jogs towards his car.

\-----

Sidney isn’t sure why he thought he was going to have to pry Alex off the couch. He enters the house to find Alex’s gear neatly piled just inside the front door and he grabs his stick and skates out of the closet just as the other man comes out of the kitchen. “Ready?”

Alex grins and nods. “Just start dishwasher when you get here.” He grabs his bag and stick, making a face when Sidney grabs his skates. “I can get.”

“Let me. Since I’m sure you already have lunch ready for when we get back.” Sid grabs the yellow laces and they make him smile, like they have since the first time he saw them.

Alex grins as he opens the front door. “Of course, lunch ready Sid.”

Between the two of them they manage to get everything into Sidney’s car, and they head for the practice rink. Like always Alex is full of wild energy, his leg bouncing, fingers drumming against his thigh and Sidney grins. 

They reach the practice rink and Sidney can tell the moment Alex realizes what is going on, with the way his big body suddenly goes still. He pulls into a parking spot near Geno’s and puts the car into park. 

Ignoring the console between them Alex leans over it and grabs Sid, kissing him hard. He pulls back and smiles. “You not say team be here.”

Sidney grins, because Alex’s good moods are contagious and he leans in for another kiss, hand curling over the back of his partner’s neck. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Rather than respond Alex kisses him again, softer this time, thumbs stroking over his cheek. “Is good Sidney.”

They get out of the car to the sound of catcalls and Sidney feels his cheeks heat. Flower, Tanger, Jordan and Geno are standing off to the side and he glares at them, though he knows there isn’t any real anger behind it. “You are all asses.”

Alex laughs, shoving Sidney towards them as he adjusts his bag, skates and stick. “I like friends Sidney.”

Glaring at them Sidney frowns. “They aren’t my friends.”

Jordan laughs as he bumps Sidney, the rest ahead of them. “Oh, don’t be that way Crosby. We just like being reminded you can be human.”

Sidney rolls his eyes. “Five years Staal. That’s how long Alex has been here.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we still don’t need reminders.” Jordan elbows him. “We still get to see more Hockey Sidney than normal Sidney. It is nice to see.”

Ducking his head Sidney smiles, eyes going go where Alex is walking with the others, his arm around Geno’s shoulders. 

The locker room is already loud and Alex yells and waves at people and Sidney smiles wryly, shaking his head. There are days it seems like the team likes Alex more than he does, never mind the fact they don’t see him very often. Which doesn’t bother him any, since these are the people who understand Alex the best and are his friends.

Sidney starts changing while he waits for Alex to take the stall next to him. By the time Alex finally drops his bag on the bench, Sidney is already shrugging his practice jersey on. He tugs it down, reaching back to grab where it is caught on his chest guard, but he can’t quite reach it. 

Alex laughs and pulls it down. “Should be better at this Sid.”

Rolling his eyes Sidney pulls away and smiles. “I’ll be on the ice when you manage to get ready.” He picks up his helmet, twisting when Alex reaches for him. “Stop being slow!”

Jordan meets him out in the hallway. “So, I had a thought about where you could take Alex tonight.”

“I’m still open to suggestions. I was hoping I would come up with an idea, but so far I’m still drawing a blank.” Sidney falls into step with Jordan, honestly glad for the help. If anything, this just highlights the fact he really needs to work more on this whole being in a relationship thing. He has gotten better over the intervening years but figuring out a date shouldn’t be this hard. 

Jordan shrugs. “I don’t mind helping and we both know how Flower can be.” He waits until Sidney nods before continuing. “A steakhouse. There are a couple of really good ones around and I know I would put out if someone bought me a big steak.”

Sidney nearly chokes on a laugh as he grabs his stick. “Fuck Jordan, I really didn’t need to know that about you.”

With a grin Jordan shoves at him as they step onto the ice. “What can I say, I really love steak, but that’s my suggestion.”

“Thanks.” Sidney glances to where Flower is stretching by the nearest net and he pitches his voice to make sure it carries. “That was a much better suggestion than what Flower gave me!”

From by the net Flower flips him off and Sidney laughs as he moves to join Geno. A few minutes later Alex finally appears, trying to juggle his gloves, stick and helmet. Before stepping on the ice he jams his helmet on and manages to get his gloves on as he steps onto ice. He moves to join Sidney. “About time.”

Alex makes a face. “Could not get jersey right.”

Reaching over Sidney tugs at Alex’s left shoulder, settling the fabric. “It still doesn’t look right. Flower, your turn to be the other captain!”

“Yes! I’ll show you all how it’s done!”

Rolling his eyes Sidney moves to the other line with the rest of the team, watching as Flower and Alex squabble for a second before Flower makes first pick. It goes on from there, until once again, Sidney is left alone. 

Sidney pushes off from the line, moving to join Alex’s team, and this has become an old joke. Whenever the team is at the rink they always break into teams, with Alex as captain of one. The other captain rotates, but they always leave Sidney for last, for Alex’s pick, even if the teams end up with an odd number. 

He looks at Alex, who is grinning. “You know, one of these days I’m just going to sit on the bench.”

Alex laughs and hooks his stick around Sidney, drawing him closer. “Always threaten Sid. Not happen yet.”

“I’m keeping it for when I really need to use it.” Resting his hand on Alex’s chest he pushes back, slipping free of his stick. “Remember, no one hurt themselves!”

\-----

Most of the rest of the others are gone, leaving he, Alex, Geno, Flower and Jordan on the ice. They’ve been passing the puck for the last fifteen minutes, their helmets lined up on the boards. All the conversation has just been bullshit and Sidney laughs when the puck skitters past the end of Flower’s stick. 

Flower retrieves the puck, flinging it at Sidney who deflects it toward Alex. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s time to get home, shower and eat some food.”

Alex flicks the puck upward and he catches it, before tossing it to Sidney. “Yes.”

Sidney snatches the puck. “Yeah.” He’s starting to realize how long-ago breakfast had been, well before the video review and with lunch waiting at home in the fridge, he’s suddenly eager to get going. 

Between the five of them it doesn’t take long to gather up the pucks scattered all over the ice and Jordan tucks the bucket under the bench. Sidney leads the way off the ice, Flower and Jordan right behind him, Alex and Geno a little slower, as they argue about something.

Geno and Alex’s squabbling gets louder, sliding into Russian, as they start shoving at each other and Sidney turns, watching them for a few seconds before shaking his head. 

Jordan glances at him. “You aren’t going to break them up?”

“Nope.” Sid half turns. “Don’t hurt each other!”

Flower laughs as he follows Sidney and Jordan down the hallway to the locker room. “This is why we made you captain, because of your ability to lead.”

Sidney glares at Flower. “You want to get between them? Go ahead.”

Flower grins. “Nah, I like being in one piece.”

By the time they’re mostly out of their gear, Geno and Alex come in, both grinning. Whatever their problem was seems to have resolved itself and Sidney isn’t going to ask. Doing so would invite them to start up again and Sidney really wants a shower and food, not necessarily in that order. Dropping on to the bench he waits patiently for Alex to change, taking the opportunity to respond to a text Taylor had sent while they were on the ice.

Alex finishes wrestling his gear into the bag and zips it closed before picking up his stick and skates. “Am ready.”

“Okay.” Sidney waves at Geno who is still changing. “See you later.”

Geno waves at Sidney before saying something to Alex that makes him laugh.

\-----

Tucking skates and sticks back in the closet they leave Alex’s bag out so he can deal with it later. Sidney looks at his partner. “I don’t know about you, but I could use something to eat before I shower.”

Alex nods. “Was fun but am hungry.”

He steps forward, sliding his arm around Sidney’s waist and tugs him towards the kitchen. 

They eat standing up and leaning against the counter, pressed together at hip and shoulder, holding their plates so they don’t drop crumbs all over the floor. 

Turning Sidney rinses his plate before tucking it into the dishwasher. He plucks Alex’s plate from his hand, ignoring his partner’s startled sound, and rinses it, putting it in the dishwasher before closing the door with his foot. “I’m going to go shower.”

Alex’s hand closes around his wrist, tugging gently and Sidney pulls away, shaking his head. He knows what Alex is planning, and he isn’t going to give in. At this point if they end up in bed, he is sure his plans for tonight are going to go out the window and he isn’t going to let it happen. This date is going to happen. 

“Separate showers because I am not going to let you distract me from this. I’ve been planning this date for the last week.” Which isn’t true, and Alex knows it, but Sidney has been thinking about, between games and in down time.

Alex mock pouts but doesn’t press. “Are not fun Sidney.”

Sidney steps back in, brushing his lips across Alex’s chin. “I didn’t say it wasn’t going to happen, just not right now. We both need showers and I’m not going to let you distract me.”

Before Alex can say anything, Sidney leaves the kitchen and heads for the bathroom.

\-----

Sid flops down on the couch as he waits for Alex to get out of the shower. He unlocks his phone opening a browser, because he still has no idea where they’re going for dinner tonight. But Jordan’s suggestion is a sound one and he starts looking at steakhouses around town. He avoids anything too fancy, because he doesn’t want to wear a suit, and he doubts Alex does either. This is supposed to be something fun and comfortable and neither of those are words he equates with suits. He goes to enough stuffy dinners throughout the year and he doesn’t want tonight to be like that. 

Alex finally appears, hair damp, wearing an old T-shirt and sweatpants Sidney is honestly still trying to throw away without his partner finding out. The damn things are worn almost see through in a few places, but Alex still thinks there is nothing wrong with them. “Hi Sid.”

“Hey, I was starting to think I was going to have to make sure you hadn’t fallen asleep.”

Grinning Alex shakes his head as he drops onto the couch next to Sidney. He shifts, draping his legs across Sidney’s thighs. “No. Just like hot water.”

Sid shifts his phone to his left hand, cupping his right over Alex’s bad knee. It doesn’t feel swollen or any warmer than he is used to, but he doesn’t move his hand. He likes touching Alex, even in this simple way.

Alex laughs, a low rumble. “Knee is fine Sid.”

“I know.” Today’s game had been lazy, like no one had any energy, which is fine with him. Alex has taught him it doesn’t hurt to have slow days and while he doesn’t always remember, he finds the idea doesn’t bother him as much as it once did.

He goes back to his phone and sighs because he isn’t really having much luck. Nothing seems right and he opens another link, his hope diminishing. 

Alex shifts, nudging his stomach. “Problem Sid?”

Sidney nods, thumb dragging a light circle on Alex’s knee. “Just trying to find a place for dinner tonight. I honestly didn’t think it was going to be this hard.”

Shrugging Alex closes his eyes. “Already say Sid, not care where we go.”

“I know.” Alex might not care, but Sidney wants to make sure tonight is perfect, even though he doubts things will go that way. They usually don’t, not for he and Alex, but he’s going to try. 

After going through what feels like a thousand restaurants, he finally settles on one with good reviews and food that looks delicious. Even better, it won’t require them to dress up too much. He’ll have to thank Jordan the next time he sees him, since he was far more helpful than Flower was. 

“Took long enough.”

Sidney sets his phone on the arm of the couch and looks at Alex who has his eyes closed but is smiling. “How did you know?”

Alex nudges his stomach again. “Are much better footrest when not thinking.”

“Funny.” Sidney drags his thumb over Alex’s knee. “Do you have anything else you want to do?”

Stretching, arms pushed above his head, Alex wiggles deeper into the couch. “No. Am good.” He smiles at Sidney, eyes bright. “Thank you, Sidney.”

“You’re welcome.” He curls his other hand around Alex’s ankle. He likes when the team comes to the rink, because it makes Alex so happy, gives him a challenge and he seems to ride high for days afterward he enjoys it so much. But on the other hand Sidney likes when it is just the two of them even more, the quiet, the fact he can combine his favorite thing with the person he loves, who likes hockey as much as he does.

Alex grins as he reaches for the TV remote on the coffee table. He flails as he nearly falls off, but he gets the remote and settles back on the couch. “Not tell Flower, but he better goalie than captain.”

Sidney laughs, watching as Alex turns on the TV, which like always is on the league network. “I won’t tell him, because it’ll give me something to think about when he’s being an ass.”

They settle in to watch the highlights and analysis, adding their own commentary.

\-----

It’s nearly seven when Sidney finally decides they should get a move on and he squeezes Alex’s knee. “Come on. We need to get dressed so we can go for dinner.”

Alex groans and swings his legs off the couch, raking a hand through his hair. “How dressed?”

Making a face Sidney looks at the pants his partner is wearing, and he swears the hole high on the inside seam is new. “Slacks and a nice shirt, but no tie.” He slides his hand up Alex’s thigh, fingers teasing at the hole. “And if I find these pants anywhere in our room again, I’m going to throw them away.”

With a grin Alex leans in and steals a quick kiss before getting to his feet. “You never find pants Sidney.”

That is something Sidney doesn’t doubt. Alex seems to have hidey-holes all over the house, since Sidney has never once tripped over a Christmas present for himself or anyone one since Alex came. He, however, is a creature of habit and he keeps everything in the corner of his closet on a shelf, one he knows Alex avoids.

Turning off the TV, he dims the lamp near the couch, leaving it on so they have some light when they get home. By the time he gets upstairs, Alex has already gathered his things and left for another bathroom, since no matter what, he always seems to take more time to get ready. 

Sidney settles for white shirt and black slacks, and he digs out his favorite dress shoes, that are old and broken in, but still look good. He quickly dresses and ducks into the bathroom long enough to make sure his hair hasn’t dried in weird spikes. It hasn’t and he manages to flatten one weird spot. He grabs his wallet and phone off the side table and heads downstairs. 

There isn’t any sign of Alex and he wanders into the kitchen, making sure the backdoor is locked. He nearly runs into Alex in the hallway and he grabs at the bannister to keep from falling. “Took you long enough.”

Alex grins and gestures to himself. “Need time to look good Sidney.”

He settles for shaking his head, since there are times the other man does spend ridiculous amounts of time getting ready for things. But right now he can’t say anything because Alex is dressed in black pants and a black shirt with faint white lines both which only serve to highlight the color of his eyes and Sidney is finding it very distracting. 

Alex’s grin settles into something more intimate, like he can sense what Sidney is thinking and he skims his hand down Sidney’s side. “Still time to change mind Sid.”

Heat runs through his veins but Sidney steps back. “No. I’m not letting you change my mind.” Part of him wants to accept the tempting offer, but there is still later.

Alex shrugs, still grinning. “Was worth try. Am ready for dinner though.”

Sidney nods and he gestures to the front door. “Let’s get going then.”

There are still butterflies in his stomach as they head for his car, which is irritating, and Sidney starts the car, taking a deep breath. He shouldn’t be bothered by this, a date with Alex. They’ve been together long enough he doesn’t think there is anything he might say to make the other man run screaming. He thinks part of it might be the idea of dinner, at a restaurant. This is the first time he and Alex have been out in public since the pictures were leaked and he still isn’t sure if tonight is a good idea. 

From the beginning he had been hoping to keep Alex’s identity a secret, more for his own peace than any sense of shame. No one is ever going to make him feel bad about being in a relationship with Alex because he is a great person and one of the best things that has happened to Sidney.

Once they’re in the car Alex reaches over, fingers curling around Sidney’s wrist. “Is fine Sid.”

“Yeah.” He shakes his head as he backs out of the driveway and some of his anxiousness bleeds away. If he can step out on the ice against some of the biggest goons in the league, he can handle people at a restaurant, especially if Alex is there.

They end up parking a block from the restaurant, but the night is comfortable, so a walk isn’t a big deal. Locking the car Sidney rounds the front, joining Alex and It feels like the butterflies in his stomach are growing, different than from during a game and Sidney takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders. He can only hope enough time has passed since the photos were leaked that people really have gotten over he and Alex. 

It seems like by now people should have forgotten, but some people have long memories about stuff that has no bearing on their own life, and he can only hope it isn’t going to be an issue. The last thing he wants is for either he or Alex to be soured on going out like this. They reach the restaurant and Sidney leans forward, pulling the door open which gets him a smile and eyeroll from Alex, but he goes in, Sidney following behind.

“Sorry.”

Alex shakes his head, reaching up to briefly drag his hand across Sidney’s shoulders. “Not need to apologize Sid.”

The elegant looking woman at the podium smiles at them. “How big is your party?”

“Just the two of us.” Sidney feels proud of the fact he didn’t manage to trip over his tongue and he’s sure part of it is because Alex is a steady warmth against his back.

The woman nods, her smile growing. “Excellent. This way gentlemen.”

She leads them through the arched entrance, into a room done in dark wood tones with brassy accents. The lights are beneath red and gold stained glass, giving an intimate air but providing enough light to see by. There are quite a few filled tables and Sidney can feel eyes on them, knows more than a few people likely recognize him despite the lighting but he doesn’t let it bother him.

He was serious when he said he wasn’t going to let it bother him anymore, what people say or think about he and Alex and he isn’t going to go back on that. Alex’s hand on his back, burning like a brand through his shirt is reassuring though. 

The woman gestures to a table, tucked towards the back, the square table intimate, the stark white tablecloth glowing under the light. “Here you are. You server will be with you shortly.”

“Thanks.” Sidney sits down, Alex sliding into the chair across from him. Their legs tangle under the table and Sidney presses his leg against Alex’s, smiling when his partner does the same. 

Alex grins. “Is cozy.”

Nodding Sidney looks around. They aren’t quite blocked off from the rest of the tables, but no one seems to be paying them any undue attention and Sidney reaches out to straighten one of the glasses on the table. “I like it.”

A few minutes later their waiter appears, handing them menus and Sidney orders a beer, as does Alex, much to his surprise. They both do most of their drinking when they go out with the team after games, but he doesn’t think he has ever seen Alex drink a beer.

The waiter hurries off to put in their drink orders, giving them a chance to look at the menus.

“What?” Alex is making a ridiculous face across from him and Sidney has no idea what brought it on.

Leaning forward Alex lowers his voice. “Are drinking without team Sidney. What they think?”

“You’re here, and that might as well count.” Sidney nudges Alex’s leg under the table, making sure not to jostle his bad knee. “You didn’t order anything with vodka. What would Geno think?”

With a smile Alex picks up his menu and opens it. “Zhenya get over it. As for not drink vodka-” He wiggles his eyebrows in an idiotic fashion, his gaze bright as he leans back in his seat. “Still want to have a good time tonight.”

Heat races through his body and Sidney is sure his cheeks have turned pink, because he knows Alex is capable of a lot, he just never thought he would say something like that in a restaurant. Granted, none of the other tables are close, but he still shakes his head. “Really?”

Alex grins but doesn’t say anything else, going back to his menu. Which is fine with Sidney, because it gives him a chance to lift his own menu and hide his face. He focuses on the words in the menu, smiling when he feels Alex’s leg press against his. A quick look over the top of the menu shows Alex is peering over the top of his own, eyes crinkled with humor and Sidney presses back before trying to figure out what he’s having for dinner. 

Despite the fact they’re in a steakhouse there are other options, like chicken or fish, but Sidney figures he might as well go for broke. This is their first date and he plans on making it one to remember, for better or worse. Setting his menu down Sidney lines the edge up with the table, waiting for Alex to decide. 

Their waiter appears and sets their beers down. She glances at Alex and then Sidney, who shakes his head and she smiles before disappearing back into the spread of tables.

Taking a drink of his beer Sidney gently kicks Alex under the table. “Are you going to make a choice or are we going to sit here all night?”

Alex makes a sound but doesn’t respond and a few seconds later he sets the menu down on the edge of the table. “Oh, mama come to visit next month.”

“Okay.” Sidney picks his menu up one last time before setting it down again, his mind finally made up. Eating steak tonight isn’t going to kill him and he knows he won’t be able to lie to Jordan if asks about it. “What day is she getting here?”

Pausing in spinning his glass of beer Alex frowns. “5th. Her flight get in very early.”

“Shit, we’ll be in Tampa the 4th.” Sidney taps his fingers on the table. “I’ll make sure I get her bed made before we leave that day.” He has a special set of sheets and blanket he keeps in the closet of the guest room that are only ever used when Tatyana comes to visit. Since she usually stays with them for at least a month, it is one little thing to make the room feel more homelike while she’s there.

Alex makes a sound. “Sid, not have to make bed. Can do it.”

Sidney shakes his head. “It isn’t a case of having to, but I want to.” His and Tatyana’s relationship is much better now, and he likes being able to make her smile, especially after their disastrous first meeting.

The waiter reappears and they order. Once the woman is gone Sidney rests his hand on the table between them, fingers up. Any other time he would flinch at the idea of PDA, but he’s trying and if the slight smile on Alex’s face is any indication, he appreciates the effort. 

Alex’s fingers brush against his, curling lightly. “Got team roster today, before you get home.”

“I thought Rob said next week?”

Shrugging Alex picks his beer up with his free hand. “Guess they work hard on it.”

Sidney nods. “Anyone I know?”

Alex grins and starts listing names and Sidney does know most of them, kids as familiar as the guys on his team. He and Geno always make it a point to make it to at least one of Alex’s practices, for the kids and he goes to any game he can manage, which he feels is never enough, but everyone makes Alex happy. 

From there the conversation turns to hockey, which it always does, not that it bothers either of them. No matter what Alex always seems to have some insight on the other teams, on something Pittsburgh or he could try differently, and Sidney knows it has benefited him. Which is just another reason he is happy he managed to stop being stupid so long ago.

Sidney loses track of time and it doesn’t seem like much time has passed before their waiter is setting their food down. All he can smell is steak, whatever sauce is coating the meat, as well as the roasted vegetables he ordered, to try and be a little healthy.

Alex’s steak is smothered in a cream sauce, with a mound of mashed potatoes studded with flecks of green.

There isn’t much conversation as they eat, not with the way things tastes. His steak is perfectly cooked, and the sauce tastes like citrus, sweet but tart enough to keep from being cloying. Under the table Alex’s leg is still pressing against his and from the faces his partner is making, it seems Alex’s steak is as good as his. 

At some point while they’re eating, dessert menus appear on the edge of the table and Sidney must give their waiter credit. She certainly is sneaky; with the way she hadn’t stopped as she had dropped them off. He hands one to Alex and begins idly perusing his own. There are more than a few desserts he doesn’t recognize and even the descriptions aren’t enough to give him any idea. 

A smiling young man appears to clear their plates, with the waiter hot on his heels and she stops next to the table. “Dessert?”

Sidney stares at the menu, not sure, because he’s already eaten more than he had intended but Alex is staring at him raptly from over the top of his own menu and he has a feeling there is only one answer to the question. “Yes.”

He isn’t sure what Alex orders, since he is too busy trying to figure out what he’s wants but he finally settles on a fruit tart. At least he can pretend it is halfway healthy, not that it matters because tonight is about he and Alex and the more he thinks about it, he’s glad he agreed to dessert. The fruit tart sounds delicious and he’s sure it will be. 

Finishing his beer Sidney pushes the empty glass toward the middle of the table. “Mom wants us to come home for a quick Christmas visit, if you want. She’ll understand if you want to stay in town with Geno.”

Alex shakes his head, smiling. “Home is good. Not see Taylor lately.”

Sidney rolls his eyes, but he can’t help with smiling. Alex and Taylor together in the same place is never a good thing for him, with the way they tease him, but he can put up with it for a few days. “Okay, I’ll let mom know the next time I talk to her. I’ll buy the tickets too.”

Alex’s nose wrinkles at that but he doesn’t say anything and Sidney smiles. He knows full well Alex could afford a ticket of his own, but he likes being able to do these little things for the other man. It makes him happy and he knows Alex appreciates it, even when he makes faces and is dramatic about the whole thing.

They don’t have much of a chance for more conversation before their waiter returns, bearing dessert and she smiles as she sets them both down. Setting forks down she smiles. “Enjoy.”

His fruit tart looks good, but whatever Alex got looks better and Sidney is almost jealous. There is cake, fruit, chocolate curls and whipped cream. Alex must take pity on him because he scoops up one of the dollops of whipped cream and reaches across the table to drop it in the middle of his tart.

Sidney laughs as he picks up his fork. “Thanks.”

“Look sad Sidney, and I not like when you sad.” Alex’s grin is soft as he cuts into his dessert.

Ducking his head Sidney cuts into his own tart. Under the fruit is a custard which tastes pleasantly of almonds and he realizes it would be far too easy to eat three or four of these tarts, with the size of them. Even the whipped cream Alex added only makes it better and Sidney is sure they’re going to be coming back here soon. 

Sidney stabs the last strawberry from his tart, sliding it through the last little bit of custard that had slid from his tart to the plate. He’s glad he settled on this place earlier when he was looking. Everything has been delicious, and Alex agrees if the sad look he is aiming at his empty plate is any indication. “I think we could order another one, if you want.”

Alex sets his fork down before pushing the empty plate toward the middle of the table. “Not need, but was very good.” He reaches across the table, fingers skimming down Sidney’s forearm, his smile soft. 

Before Sidney can say anything, he sees their waiter headed toward them, folder in hand.

He shifts and gets his wallet, handing a card to the waitress and all the while ignoring Alex, who is glaring at him. Once she leaves Sidney looks at Alex. “This was my idea, my date. You can get the next one.”

Elbows on the table Alex leans forward. “We go out again?”

“If you want to. I don’t know about you, but it has been nice.” Sidney smiles, because it has been. He isn’t quite sure when he realized he was having fun, not defined by what has become so much of his and Alex’s relationship, home and the practice rink. 

Alex takes a slow look around the restaurant and he looks back at Sidney, smiling brightly. “Another date be good.”

The waiter returns with the receipt and his card and Sidney quickly scribbles his name across the bottom, leaving a generous tip. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good night.” She disappears. 

Sidney stands, just as Alex does and he lets him push him in the direction of the front doors. As they reach the doors Sidney reaches back, catching Alex’s hand, pulling him forward as he pushes the outside door open.

Exiting the restaurant Sidney smiles when Alex pulls him close and he slips his arm around Alex’s waist, fingers looping under his belt as they walk towards the car. There are a few people on the street, though no one seems to be paying them much attention, not that Sidney cares right now. Dinner had been great as had dessert and he’s glad they did this. It has been a long time in coming and it shouldn’t have taken this long.

Alex catches him, spinning to put his back to the car and Sidney slides his hand around to rest on the small of Alex’s back. Around them the parking lot is empty, and Sidney looks at Alex. “Aren’t you afraid someone is going to see something?”

Shrugging Alex kisses the corner of Sidney’s mouth and grins. “They be jealous.”

That makes Sidney laugh and he doesn’t move when Alex kisses him again. He doubts anyone would be jealous if they knew how he was at home, but it doesn’t matter. Dragging his hand up Alex’s back he rubs his fingers against the back of his partner’s neck. “You know, there are better places for this kind of thing.”

He wiggles his free hand into his pant pocket, dragging his keys out. “Like at home, with a bed and no chance of being seen.”

Alex laughs and drags his lips along the line of Sidney’s jaw. He presses a kiss to the skin under his ear before drawing back. “Good idea.”

“I have them sometimes.” Sidney manages to eel away from Alex and he points to the car. “Come on.”

The moment they get in the car Alex’s hand settles on his thigh, fingers spread, hot and heavy with promise and Sidney takes a deep breath as he starts the car. With the time of night and his planned route, there shouldn’t be much traffic to keep them from getting home and he is glad of that. 

Not just because of what happened just now, but the whole night. At some point it had shifted from just a date to something else and it had become easy to ignore the people around them, with the way Alex had been looking at him and the quiet intimacy of their table, slightly hidden from the others as it had been. 

It feels like there is lightning under his skin, all centered on Alex’s hand, the slow stroke of thumb against the outside of his leg and Sidney drops his hand from the wheel. He catches Alex’s hand, twining their fingers together, having a hard time focusing with the way he’s feeling.

Alex huffs a laugh and squeezes his hand, lifting it to brush a kiss across his knuckles and Sidney is glad they’ll be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly my last story for these two and hopefully I'll be able to start posting it soon. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
